deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Leolab's Battles/Part 4
Gavin Guile vs Waxillium Ladrian Gavin Guile and several of his Blackguards arrive in the outskirts of Elendel, unsure as to what to do. One of the inhabitants, dressed in a hat and a duster comes towards them, looking a little confused, he starts to talk, "'Scuse me, suh-", but is cut off by the Blackguards drawing weapons on him. They move outward to the desert, thinking that they will try and plan out a course of action. Wayne returns to Elendel, taking off his disguise and reports to Wax about the new arrivals. "They're a violent bunch," Wayne says, "They drew guns and swords on me when I approached." "Looks like Ranette's not the only one who can't stand the sight of your face," Wax says. "They just can't handle how awesome I am," Wayne replies. "At any rate, I noticed them walking out to the Roughs." "We follow," Wax said, "I'll grab Marasi and you get the two Coinshots the Conners pushed on us." Wax: Gavin: Wax and his crew approach the hideout that Gavin's group has made for themselves. A warning was issued covertly to all citizens to clear out of the area. He splits up his forces; Marasi would cover them from a distance, the two Coinshots would close in on the building from one side, and Wax and Wayne would approach from the other. One of the Blackguards stationed on watch warned Gavin about the approaching groups. They decide to hole up in the house and defend. The two coinshots take out handfulls of bullets and throw them, then they Allomantically Push them at the house, but the amount of shot doesn't penetrate the shack. One of the Blackguards shoots him with a musket, hitting him in the femoral artery. He bleeds out quickly. . Another Blackguard attempts to shoot the remaining Coinshot, but the bullet is Pushed away. After several tries, Gavin stops the Blackguard and hands him a drafted bullet, using superviolet strengthened with yellow. The Blackguard aims and fires with the magic bullet, scoring a shot to the head. . The Blackguards reload with similar Luxin bullets, some hollow and filled with flammable Red Luxin. Thinking they have an advantage, the Blackguards move out of the building and attempt to rush the remaining three, running forwards while dodging rifle fire from Marasi. One of the Blackguards spots Wayne, and draws his Ataghan and Parrying stick. Wayne leaps towards him and starts burning Bendalloy. The rifle shots fired towards the bubble deflect at random angles, missing both combatants. Wayne then faces the Blackguard in a duel. He blocks the initial thrust with one cane, and knocks the push dagger in the parrying stick aside with the other. He ducks under another blow, and they continue fighting, neither getting a good advantage. Outside the bubble, Wax and Marasi are attempting to kill the remaining blackguards. Unfortunately, Gavin and two one of the other Blackguards have put up a solid wall of Green and Blue Luxin, so neither Wax's revolver shots nor Marasi's rifle rounds are getting through. As this is happening, the Bendalloy bubble drops and the Blackguard fighting Wayne drops dead. . Wax holsters both his revolvers, and unslings his shotguns. Cocking them, he unloads blast after blast into the wall in front of him, eventually blasting down to the last layer. He taps his Iron metalmind, increasing his weight and Pushing on the bullets embedded in the defensive wall. It cracks and breaks, and the shot spreads out amongst the four remaining Blackguards, hitting several non-lethally. Marasi takes the opportunity to shoot one of the Blackguards through the heart. . Realizing he's outnumbered, Wax fills his Iron metalmind and Pushes hard off of the bullets in the ground, flying away from the engagement. He meets up with Wayne, who puts up a Bendalloy bubble around the pair. "I barely have enough health left in my Goldmind to stave off a mortal wound," Wayne says, "Also, I've got one. You?" "None; you're beating me this time," Wax says, "And you know what to do if you're injured." Wayne lets the bubble drop, and charges at Gavin, wrapping them in another Bendalloy bubble. The Prism drafts a sword out of Luxin and engages Wayne in a duel. Wax Pushes towards the remaining Blackguards, but one of them shoots Marasi, eliminating his covering fire. . When he looks over to Wayne, he sees his friend bleeding from a wound in the stomach. Wayne winks at Wax and crawls over to Marasi. . Wax takes out one of his shotguns and shoots the ground in front of him. He fills his Metalmind and Pushes as strongly as he can off of the shot in the ground. He flies high overhead, and can see blue lines indicating sources of metal leading from him down to his foes. He takes out a vial and downs some Steel flakes (fortified with whiskey), and strongly taps his Metalmind and flares Steel downward. The three remaining have all their weapons and ammo crushed into the ground by the force, which warps them to uselessness. Wax then starts to fill his Metalmind and, when he nears ground, fires a shot from his other shotgun and Pushes on the shot. As he hits the ground, he draws his Revolvers and empties them at the two remaining Blackguards and Gavin, killing all of them. , , . Wax spots a shimmering in the air, and runs off to find the town doctor. He comes back to find both Wayne and Marasi injured but not dead in Cadmium bubble created by Marasi, which gave him enough time to find someone to treat their wounds. Opinion Wax won due to the superiority of his weapons, his magic system, and the Mistborn series in general. Siegfried Schtauffen vs Gerald Tarrant Siegfried walks into the Forest, seeking out the evil known as the Hunter to destroy. “The Hunter is clearly connected to Soul Edge. Destroying him will help with my redemption,” he says to himself, trying to quell his sense of unease as he makes camp. “Still, I wish I had the Schwarzwind, this forest is brimming with evil energy.” Meanwhile, a wolf with hand-like paws approaches the citadel at the center of the Forest, an exact replica of Castle Merentha. The beast appears impatient, as its master walks out. Tarrant sends it away, and opens up a path through the trees, simultaneously sending out a command to the denizens of his forest to leave the intruder alone. He also closes off his foe’s path of retreat, and opens up on a winding path leading towards a clearing, though one covered by the intertwined branches of the trees that used to grow there, after all, The Hunter would never let any sunlight into his domain. Siegfried packs up his camp, and looks around to find only one path before him. With nowhere else to go, he continues along it, feeling the evil presence growing as he walks towards a canopied clearing. He spots a man dressed immaculately, who draws his sword and attacks. Startled, Siegfried catches the blow on his armor and draws Faust, and strikes out blindly. He looks at the furrow left by the sword, where the metal appears to be frosting over. Tarrant smiles, knowing that the Coldfire trapped within his sword – Dark Fae in its most primal form – would have made that area brittle and susceptible to a follow-up strike. He moves in for another attack, but his sword is batted aside by Faust. Siegfried fights for his life, rapidly flowing between all the stances and moves he knows, and is rapidly being pushed on the defensive by his foe’s speed. He is so focused on maintaining his defense that it takes him completely by surprise when Faust shatters. At that moment, Tarrant leaps back and Siegfried hears a crack, and feels a thud in his armor. He looks down, and sees that he had been shot in the rib. Tarrant smiles, seeing that his aim was true. He hit in the gash left by his initial cut, but the armor stopped the bullet enough that the only result was a broken rib. Seeing Siegfried pull out Requiem, he starts Working Coldfire at his foe, starting to duel with magic against metal. Siegfried rushes towards Tarrant, attempting to impale the sorcerer before he can fight back. He is stopped in his tracks by a wall of fire, which gives off darkness rather than light. The warrior can feel the unnatural blaze freezing his soul, slowly but surely killing him. He is still mobile enough to block several blasts of Coldfire, but this breaks Requiem. Suddenly, he feels himself filled with a holy light. Tarrant sees a blue glow beyond his protective wall, and feels his Coldfire shrink back at an outpouring of holy energy. Wasting no time, he shapeshifts into a majestic, black bird of prey and takes wing, seeing his foe sporting a newly-crystallized armor and a shining blue sword. Letting out a cry, he dives in for an attack. Siegfried sees this, and raises Soul Calibur to block. As talons meet crystal, Tarrant Works Dark Fae, and the holy energies of Soul Calibur clash with the darkest forces on Erna. The struggle between paragon and fallen prophet releases a blinding light and a rippling cold, causing the ground to frost over. After much struggle, the Coldfire consumes the Holy Sword. It shatters into impotent pieces, and Tarrant closes in on Siegfried’s face, feasting off of his terror. The complete and utter shock of losing Soul Calibur overwhelms him, and he is unable to fight back as Tarrant works copious amounts of Coldfire through his talons directly into Siegfried’s veins, freezing his foe solid. Opinion Tarrant won out due to his patience and the superiority of his weapons over Siegfried's Tourney #3 Tourney Prelude Cecil wakes up in a strange bed, in a room that looks like it was made of metal. His weapons are on the wall next to his bed, along with his armor. Groggy and confused he rolls over, gets up, and walks over to his equipment. “What the hell happened,” he asks himself as he put on his armor, “Last thing I remember was Kain throwing me a bachelor party...” He shakes his head, and has just belted on Ragnarok and his axe when a part of the wall moves back and out. A man comes in with a tray of food. “Hello, Cecil,” he says, “I’m your host, meaning that this is my house you’re in. I thought I’d come and say hi to you personally. Here’s your breakfast. Also, would you mind putting this in your ear? It’ll allow me to talk to you, but not the other way around,” the man – about average height, wearing a plain black shirt and grey cargo pants – gives Cecil a earbud, which he places in his ear as instructed. “Good. I’ll contact you through that when it’s time for everyone to meet. By the way, you may call me Leolab. Nice meeting you. Have fun.” And with that, he left. Cecil, now more confused than ever, starts to eat. Hilde, meanwhile, is in a similar predicament. She woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and she barely remembers going to her tent in the Schwarzwind before passing out. Noticing her armor and weapons, she buckles them on. She had just belted her armor on when a section of the wall moved out, revealing a man wearing a plain black shirt and grey cargo pants. Cecil is pacing in his room, when he suddenly hears a voice in his ear. “Hello, all of you. You’ll find doors open leading you to a central chamber. I’ll explain what you’re all doing here once you arrive.” Wanting answers, he walks where the doors are leading him, a large, round room with several partitions and a central podium. Looking around, Cecil sees one other person in each of the other sections of the room; one blue, heavily muscled being, one wearing full plate armor, one in a cloak and light armor, a child, a woman, something that looked like it belonged in the Giant of Babil, and one… Cecil looked away hurriedly, not wanting to see the demonic spiked eyes for too long. Despite their differences, everyone there was clearly a warrior. Leolab stepped onto the center podium and started to speak. “Okay, here’s the rules: you will each be let into a different part of the maze. When you find another participant, you fight. You fight to kill. Last one standing wins. Any questions? No? Then let’s begin.” A door opens behind Cecil, now leading to a set of stairs rather than the corridor he came in by. Determined but hesitant, he sets out. Battle 1 Cecil winds his way through the tight, metallic corridors, checking his back to make sure none of the other contestants – especially not the cloaked man – take him by surprise. He wonders aloud what the goal of all of this is, and the voice in his ear answers: “There is a great evil loose. I’m holding this to see who is best suited to kill it.” A little startled, Cecil pulls out his axe and shield and rounds the corner, finding himself in a wide room, with a replica of Castle Baron in the middle. Hilde, being teleported to a different part of the maze, wanders around, looking for an opponent. The narrow, winding corridors appear to be hewn out of rock, and with little light save a couple lamps. She sees Othrinsburg Castle through a window in one of the tunnels, but the window is too small for her to climb on to the raft. Thinking that Soul Edge is responsible for the mess she’s in, she resolves to beat all opposition in her path to conquer the sword. Winding through hallways for what seems like forever, she comes upon a strange castle. Cecil is examining the throne room when he hears the doors open. He drops to a fighting crouch, thinking he’ll save Ragnarok for when he needs it. Hilde walks in, spear and sword drawn. She walks up to the throne room, thinking that Soul Edge would likely put its puppets in power. Walking in, she sees a man in white armor. Knowing the rules, she thrusts with her spear, hoping to catch him off guard. Cecil raises his shield and deflects the blow, and catches the haft of the spear in his axe as Hilde tries to recover. Using the control he now has over her weapon, Cecil closes the distance and tries for a shield bash. Altogether too late, he notices Hilde’s shortsword. She strikes at his weapon arm, but it glances off of his gauntlet. There was still enough force behind the strike to wound, though, and blood starts to flow from the shallow wound. Hilde, thinking she severed the muscle, yanks her spear, sending the axe flying out of Cecil’s grasp. Cecil quickly backpedals, creating distance between the two. Hilde throws her spear at him, but only gets another glancing blow. Cecil, now bleeding profusely from an arm and a leg, retreats behind the throne and into the Crystal Chamber as Hilde reclaims her weapon. She picks it up, and follows the trail of blood into the secret room. She sees it leading behind the crystal, and walks around it, and thrusts her spear forward to start her critical finish. She strikes air, and feels a sharp pain in her lower back. Cecil had cast Cure on himself, sealing his wounds and cast Teleport to reclaim his axe. He had crept up behind Hilde, and cast Libra to find a little more information about his opponent. Seeing that she had no knowledge of his magic, he decides to use the blood trail as a trap. As she rounded the corner to strike, he swung his axe and scored a hit. Unfortunately, despite wounding his adversary, his axe was now stuck in her armor. Cecil draws Ragnarok, and bats aside a spear thrust with his shield. He blocks and parries a flurry of thrusts from Hilde’s spear and slashes from her shortsword. Seeing an opportunity, he thrusts forward. The sword lets out a burst of Holy energy on impact, increasing the power of the thrust and piercing straight through Hilde’s armor. The floor of the crystal chamber is now soaked in red, and Cecil turns and leaves, determined to vanquish the evil. Opinion Cecil won because of his ability to self-heal and the added Holy damage of Ragnarok. Both warriors were equally skilled with their weapons, but these two factors allowed Cecil to pull ahead. Battle 2: Dalinar Kholin is wandering through the maze, looking for an opponent. His memory is still hazy, and he is unsure how he got here, though he was told that winning would help him defeat Odium. The maze itself winds on and on, the metal eventually giving way to rock, and the ceilings get gradually higher and higher. Dalinar breaks into a trot, his speed and endurance enhanced by his Shardplate. At one point, he looks up and can see the sky, and the webbed network of chasms reminds him of the Shattered Plains, where he is currently warring against the Parshendi. Seeing a handhold in the rock, he grabs it and uses his Shardplate-enhanced strength to climb his way up. At the top, he finds himself on the outskirts of the strangely quiet Alethi war camp. He wanders in, looking around at the abandoned tents. Deciding that this was simply an imitation – and a very good one at that – he sits down and brings out the food he had saved. Jorg Ancrath is also wandering, hopelessly lost. Assuming he must be in one of the halls of the Builders, as well as being told that his host is one, he is determined to gain his favor to try and win his kingdom from his father. As if the very thought summoned it, he looked out one of the few windows and saw his ancestral home, Castle Ancrath. Jorg spares a moment glaring at it, and continues to lug his massive crossbow. He believes that this will be his biggest advantage, since the crossbow can ward off hostile spells. He exits on a rise, overlooking a camp. He sees one of the other competitors, the light-eyed man in grey armor, preparing his weapons. Jorg smiles, anticipating getting the first kill, and aims his crossbow at his foe’s heart. Dalinar strings the Shardbow, though he is still loth to call it that. Just as he finishes, he feels a crossbow bolt slam into his armor. Slightly staggered by the impact, he notices slight cracks in his Shardplate. He looks around to see where it could have come from, and saw a gleam of bronze in the trees. He nocks an arrow, aims, and fires at the gleam. Jorg flinches backwards, and the movement makes the arrow just slightly miss his knee. He fires another bolt blindly, and then ditches the crossbow and runs down the slope, blades in hand. Dalinar looks at his foe, the child, who has leapt from the rise and is now almost on top of him with his sword and dagger. Raising his fists, he deflects the first two swipes and summons his Shardblade. It takes ten heartbeats to summon it. One. Jorg swings wildly, while Dalinar deflects and retreats, put on the defensive by the repeated blows. Two. Dalinar throws several punches, but his foe’s lighter armor lets him duck and roll aside. Three. Jorg's roll takes him behind Dalinar, and he tries to hamstring him. The Shardplate absorbs the impact, though Dalinar is forces to his knees. Four. Dalinar gets up, and turns to face his opponent. He catches the dagger, and crushes it in his gauntlet. Five. He then punches Jorg in the chest, the force of the impact breaking several ribs. The prince coughs up blood. Six. “Well,” a voice says in their ears, startling them both. Seven. “We have one combatant down. Seven left.” Eight. Jorg, taking advantage of the distraction to make one last, desperate attempt to get the better of his opponent, grabs a pike and throws it, aimed at his foe’s head. Nine. Dalinar notices the throw, but doesn’t have time to block. Ten. Oathkeeper is summoned to Dalinar’s hand, and its dew-covered blade intercepts Jorg’s throw. Dalinar walks towards the child, who continues to attack him with his sword. He stabs the steel blade with his own sword, slicing it in two. He continues the motion, slicing through Jorg’s neck. The child’s eyes smoke and burn. Dalinar drags the psychotic child and throws him into the chasms, thinking he will let the Highstorms bury his foe. He decides to make the abandoned Alethi war camp his personal base. Opinion Dalinar's Shardblade and Shardplate pulled through for him, since they are far superior than anything Jorg has. Tourney got cancelled. ---- Saturos and Menardi vs Agatio and Karst vs Blados and Chalis In a large coliseum, shrouded in darkness, three gates are being prepared to be opened. The twelve gates are set and labeled as if the arena was a gigantic clock, and several shadowy figures are stationed in the stands. The bloody corpses of the previous fight are dragged out of Gate 12, along with any debris, and the blood is cleaned off the stone floor. Gate 12 closes, and Gates 2, 6, and 10 open. Out of each gate comes a set of two warriors, one blue and one pink. Out of Gate 2 comes Saturos and Menardi, sword and scythe at the ready. Gate 6 spawns Agatio and Karst, both ready to fight, and Gate 10 spawns Blados and Chalis, who step out cautiously. Agatio and Karst quickly move to the side of Saturos and Menardi, thinking that joining with their former teammates will give them an edge against Blados and Chalis. Saturos nods to the two, and he and Menardi advance on the remaining duo. Blados, noticing this team-up, unsheathes his Nodachi and both he and Chalis take battle stances. Agatio charges in first, casting Rising Dragon on Blados, who takes extra damage because of his weakness to Mars psynergy. Karst then strikes with Firey Blast, damaging both Blados and Chalis. Chalis retaliates by throwing Illusion Perfume at the duo, while Blados strikes Agatio with Punish, slicing him seven times, followed by throwing a Spark Shuriken, which damages both of them. Saturos casts Potent Cure on Agatio, while flanking the other pair. Menardi, following his lead, moves at a crouch. “Why aren’t we fighting?” she asks him. “If I’ve judged this right, we’re fighting all four of them. Wearing ourselves out is foolish at this point. Let’s just use basic attacks,” he replies. Menardi smiles at him, grateful that she has an intelligent partner. In the battle, Agatio and Chalis are brawling, while Karst is fending off Blados. Karst has severely nerfed Blados’ attack power by stacking Heat Kiss debuffs, so she is able to heal through his attacks. Agatio has been damaging Chalis, but he has taken a lot of damage in return, since Karst cannot fully out-heal Chalis. He decides to cast Cage on Chalis, immobilizing her. The two then focus all their attention on Blados. Blados casts Shadow Shield on himself, reducing all incoming damage. Agaio and Karst’s attacks do minimal damage, and Chalis is released from the immobilization. Saturos leaps at Blados from behind, using Heat Flash, while Menardi simultaneously attacks with Death Size. Blados takes a large amount of damage from Saturos’ attack, and Death Size’s effect kicks in, killing Blados instantly. The four of them now turn to face Chalis. Clearly outnumbered, she repeadedly casts Shadow Shield on herself to lower incoming damage. Unfortunately, doing this means that she misses most opportunities to attack, so she falls from a Meteor Blow from Agatio, of which Saturos and Menardi barely dive out of the blast area. Agatio and Karst turn to Saturos and Menardi to talk about the battle, but instead see them adopting battle stances. Menardi casts Wish, and only belatedly do they realize that it only healed their friends. Before they can react, Saturos uses Heat Flash to get a quick surprise attack in, and Menardi casts Supernova directly afterwards. Reeling from the sudden attack, Karst has just enough time to cast Healing Aura to heal some of the damage alongside Agatio’s cast of Rising Dragon on Menardi. As Menardi is seized in the summoned dragon’s mouth, Saturos casts Pyroclasm once again, causing the ground underneath Agatio and Karst to spew lava. After the dragon explodes and she falls to the ground, Menardi uses Death Size against Karst. Karst casts Healing Aura, and Agatio uses his standard attack against Saturos. Saturos counters with Pyroclasm, and Menardi strikes with Flare Storm. Saturos looks at her in annoyance for using such a weak attack* as Agatio casts Cage on Menardi and Karst uses Death Scythe on Saturos in a last-ditch attempt to beat the pair. It fails catastrophically, with Cage missing and Death Scythe’s effect not working. Saturos smiles, knowing he has won. He prepares to cast, along with Menardi, the latter of whom exclaims, “Prepare to experience first-hand the horror of a master Fire Adept!” They cast Pyroclams and Supernova simultaneously, the combined release of Mars Psynergy killing both Agatio and Karst. The battle is concluded, with one pair left standing. One of the shadowy figures watching rises to his feet and summons a blast of light from above, obliterating the remaining combatants (Think Cruel Ruin, as seen below). “Hello all. As you may know, I, Leolab, am the sponsor of this match. I’d like to make a formal announcement that I will not sponsor any more matches. Instead, I will simply supervise and make sure this arena runs smoothly, essentially staying on in an administrative capacity. Thank you, and have fun.” * Seriously, I fucking hate the flare series Opinion Saturos and Menardi were the superior duo due to their superior power. Agatio and Karst were tough, but Saturos and Menardi are, canonically, stronger. Blados and Chalis were, overall, pretty weak enemies. Dalinar vs Marsh Dalinar and Marsh both enter the Arena, exiting from opposite doors. Dalinar draws his warhammer, and looks at his opponent. He quickly takes another couple steps back, somewhat terrified of the spikes visage in front of him. Marsh smiles and draws his axe, and rushes forward to fight. Dalinar recovers and gives a solid blow to Marsh's chest - on a normal man, it would be a kill, but Marsh is compounding gold. Marsh takes the opportunity to try a strike to Dalinar's chest, but it gets deflected by the Shardplate. The warriors disengage, and circle each other for a couple seconds. Dalinar starts to feel the Thrill, the hereditarty bloodlust in his family. He leads off the attack in the second clash, charging forward with his warhammer. He puts all his strength behind it, aiming to break the obsidian blade of Marsh's axe. Marsh burns iron and Pulls the warhammer, causing the head to slam into his chest rather than the axe. Still compounding gold, he doesn't suffer a scratch. He lashes out with his axe at Dalinar's unprotected head. Dalinar moves out of the way in time, and the axe leaves a gash in his helmet. He breaks off and tries again to break the axe, and succeeds in snapping the comparative4ly brittle obsidian head. Marsh, having noticed the glowing spheres in Dalinar's armor, tries to use the wood handle as a battering ram to break it. Dalinar responds by grabbing the handle and crushing it in his gauntlet. Marsh quickly Pulls the Warhammer out of Dalinar's grip, compounding iron to give his Pull some extra weight. As the Warhammer flies out of a startled Dalinar's hands, Marsh rushes in with his fists. Dalinar barely has the time to make the summoning gesture for his Shardblade and block with his free hand. He knows that he will win after ten heartbeats, when Oathbringer will materialize. One. Dalinar has taken several hits already on his Gauntlet, and some have gotten through on his Chestplate. Two. Marsh starts compounding pewter, steel, and bendalloy, giving him increased speed, strength, and energy. Three. Dalinar has managed to get a punch or two in, but they barely effected Marsh. Several punches have gone through, and his Shardplate is cracking on his arm. The adrenaline pounds through his veins harder then ever. Four. Five. Six. The plate on his arm appears to be turning liquid. Seven. Eight. The Shardplate on his arm breaks. Nine. Marsh draws a spike form his robe, and starts stabbing towards Dalinar's now unprotected arm. Ten! Oathbringer shines in Dalinar's hand, and he cuts the spike in half. He starts pushing Marsh back, keeping the blade moving constantly. Marsh, burning Atium, is just fast enough to evade Dalinar's strikes. In a sudden burst of inspiration, he stops Atium, and burns Duralumin and Zinc. Dalinar is stopped in his tracks be the mental blow. Not only was the Thrill gone, no longer egging him on to fight, but all his emotions were just... gone. Marsh uses the opportunity to land a powerful roundhouse kick, and Dalinar is sent flying, and drops his Shardblade. He gets up, recovers, and starts summoning his Shardblade again while Marsh charges him. One. Marshi is getting closer. Dalinar aims a kick at him. Two. The kick connects, stalling Marsh. Three. Marsh sees the fallen warhammer and smiles. Four. Marsh Pulls himself towards the warhammer. Five. Six. Seven. Marsh reaches the warhammer, and Dalinar starts to run towards him. Eight. Marsh karate chops the warhammer's head off, while Dalinar charges at him. Nine. Marsh holds the warhammer's head at chest level. Ten. Oathbringer springs into Dalinar's hands. Marsh Pushes the the Warhammer's head towards Dalinar, burning steel and compounding iron. Dalinar blocks with Oathbringer, but the chunks of the head keep flying at him. Thanks to his enhanced weight, the two pieces of weighted metal push Dalinar into the wall, impacting with enough force to break the Shardplate on Dalinar's chest and impaling him , holing him to the wall. Marsh walks up, and takes out a spare spike - one without a Hemalurgic charge. He stabs Dalinar in the heart with it, and removes it. After examining it confusedly, he walks away, leaving a bloody, broken body behind him. Opinion Well, Marsh won due almost entirely to his Hemalurgy. Both warriors had one weapon that was overwhelmingly powerful. Oathbringer for Dalinar and Hemalurgy for Marsh. Hemalurgy just gave him more combat advantages than Oathbringer did for Dalinar. Save those, they are very evenly matched. War vs Death "Good to see you're in one piece, Brother," Death says, nodding at War. "Brother, the Charred Council set me up." "Then we kill them. Practicing my art is... fun. Let's have a short sparring session before Fury and Strife get here. I know a place in the Abyss. It's called The Crucible." Death and War step into the portal to Lostlight, and then travel to The Crucible, an arena in the void between the realms. They step into a side room, a small arena made at Death's request. "What are we fighting until," War asks. "Until we tire, Brother. The seals are broken." "Very well." They take battle stances across from each other, weapons at the ready. War makes the first move, and quickdraws Mercy and fires it at Death. Death backflips into the air, dodging the bullet, and draws Redemption and fires it. War intercept the bullet with Chaoseater. Death lands on one of the beams around the wall of the arena. "I think we need to talk to Strife about his... carelessness when he gets here," Death says, "and you're still as slow as ever." In lieu of a response, War hooks a ring above Death with the Abyssal Chain, disengages and enters his Flipsaw attack, spinning in the air while holding his sword. Death simply drops off the beam and takes out his Glaive. He crouches and springs at War, who has finished his attack and has landed on the beam. War blocks, but the force of the attack slams him into the wall. Death backflips off and grabs War with the Death Grip and uses Harvester. War is hit, and gets knocked back, landing on his feet. War casts Stone Skin and Immolation and charges in, whipping out his own scythe. He swings in quick, wide arcs, while Death ducks and rolls under them, pausing once to shoot the Voidwalker on one of the ceiling portal tiles. Death does a backwards roll out of the range of the scythe, and casts Exhume. Three flaming corpses appear and charge War, who switches to his Tremor Gauntlet and destroys two of them with one punch. They explode. The third corpse gets fried by Immolation, and explodes as well. Death charges in and does a quick cross and uppercut with his claws, rolling out of the way of War's Tremor Gauntlet when he tries to counter. Death switches to his dual scythes and takes his combat stance, while War does the same with Chaoseater. They both unleash their true forms, releasing a burst of energy upon activating Reaper and Chaos Forms. War charges at Death, who floats speedily to meet his brother's challenge. War swings his sword, which is parried and hooked out of the way by Death's scythe. Death impales War's chaos form on his scythe, while War lands a blow on Death and sends him flying into a wall. Death quickly leaves Reaper form, and his weapon returns to him. War, in Chaos Form, strides up to Death and points his sword at Death's throat. "I win this one, Brother," War says "Oh really?" Death fires the Voidwalker on the floor, since he's sitting on a portal tile. He vanishes through it, and pops out from the ceiling. He switches to Reaper Form, and hooks War's Chaos Form in his scythe, slamming it on the ground. As War's Chaos Energy runs out, Death reverts to his normal form and puts his scythe at War's throat. "I win this one, Brother." "Very well, I surrender." Death extends his hand and helps War up. "Well, shall we find Strife and Fury?" "Sure. And we'll catch up on the way. I want to know what you've been doing these past hundred-odd years." Opinion Death won this primarily due to his speed and versatility, as well as his familiarity with his super mode. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts